1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food containers and, more particularly, to such containers having a removable cover. More specifically, the present invention relates to covered food containers wherein a structural feature of the container receives a matching structural component of the cover to provide a temporary resting location for the cover when access to the interior of the container is required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ideal of a “family dinner” where all members of a family gather at a certain time to enjoy conversation during a relaxed meal continues on the endangered list. Existing more in memory than in fact, dinnertime in most families will extend over an ill-defined period of time, with members eating as the opportunity arises. Covered dishware enables cooked food to be enjoyed at a later time, without worry of exposure to airborne germs or of the food drying out.
Covers for dishware also provide these same services for group gatherings, whether at holidays or at potluck events. In both instances, the food is prepared at an earlier time, and is then stored and later re-heated at the time it is served (or re-served). At those events where seconds (or even thirds!) are the norm, covers are essential towards maintaining the food in an appetizing and safe condition.
In most instances, covers are not directly connected to the dishware or other container with which they are used. As a result, covers can be misplaced when in storage. Covers also present a problem at the time of food service. For self-service events, it becomes awkward to raise and hold the cover, hold the serving utensil, and hold the plate upon which the food is received. Consequently, it is the custom to remove all of the covers just prior to food service, and then replace them after all parties have passed through the food line.
Finding space for all of these covers can be difficult, and typically they are removed from the area and all piled together. This makes their replacement more difficult, and thus less likely to occur, to the detriment of food quality. A need exists for dishware having a symbiotic relationship with its respective cover. To the extent that a cover for a particular piece of dishware could remain engaged with that dishware at all times during food service, considerable savings in space and efficiency could be obtained.